


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（十/完结）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（十/完结）

Chapter10-Part1  
小天狼星躺在带有熟悉木质香的床上，凝视着天花板上明亮的圆灯，等待他的卢平司长回来——他非常想躲在黑暗的卧室门后，在这间公寓的主人回来时突然圈住对方干瘦的腰和手臂，用下颚的摩擦感受褐发的柔顺——如果上一次他这么做时没有被莱姆斯当成前来寻仇的狼人芬里尔反手掐住脖子扣在墙上了话。

他始终记得那天晚上莱姆斯收缩的瞳孔中正在颤抖的紧张和惊恐，以及近乎戳到自己眉毛的魔杖尖——斯文人偶尔的粗暴狠厉总是会令人印象深刻，尤其当这一面是由你开启的时候。

但那仍然是一个美好的夜晚——莱姆斯把柜子里积攒的酒水拆开，小天狼星从尤瑞丽亚的店里搬来了芝士条和水果硬糖。下巫师棋的时候，小天狼星忍不住像十五岁时那样教棋子说脏话以激怒对手，于是所有的白棋都带着深夜肮脏的巷子里粗鲁醉汉的小舌音，黑棋就没什么醉醺醺的感觉——因为莱姆斯一开始不愿意喝那么多。

但莱姆斯最后甚至比小天狼星还要醉——醉到他们甚至没有发生任何限制级的事。

他们玩巫师棋，常规的和不常规的方式。用巧克力蛙卡片打扑克牌，因为莱姆斯收集的所有卡片里唯一没有的康奈利·阿格丽芭，他们又幼稚地吵了起来。起因是莱姆斯声称那是自己弄丢了，小天狼星则认为他是在吹嘘——因为怀疑阿格丽芭的卡片根本就不存在。

“我小时候是全霍格沃茨买巧克力蛙买的最多的人，每年我都会因为买完特快上所有的巧克力蛙惹人生气。”小天狼星双颊通红，躺在莱姆斯的大腿上争辩道，“所以连我都没见过的卡片就是没有。”

“哈，我不用坐特快去学校，特快上的零食都是商店卖剩下的。”莱姆斯上翻眼球，露出滑稽的表情，不屑地摆摆手，“我就住在蜂蜜公爵附近，老板娘见到我就会给我塞巧克力蛙——是新的货。”他得意洋洋地强调，“因为她喜欢我。”

“康奈利·阿格丽芭的卡片是他妈最珍贵的，你不可能弄丢！”小天狼星晃晃悠悠地扶着莱姆斯的手臂爬上去，“我应该把我收集的那套带给你看，但我是过来和你做爱的——我们为什么还没有做爱？”

“等一会不行吗，你这只肮脏的狗。”

那天晚上睡得很迟，也没有及时清理卧室里的狼藉，床单上残留着芝士棒和甜味脆饼的碎屑，床头柜和地上横横竖竖地摆放着空酒瓶子和零食的彩色包装纸——以至于第二天早上，在小天狼星怀里按掉三次闹钟后，莱姆斯必须一边匆忙洗漱，一边焦急地大喊着操操操，手忙脚乱地踢开满地凌乱的玻璃瓶去追赶时间。

然而小天狼星毫无愧疚之心地嘲笑他——在彼得说他的上司那天上午穿着昨天皱巴巴的脏衣服，浑身酒气摇摇晃晃地踩点进办公室的时候。

“嘿，我都快以为你不会回来了。”

小天狼星被有气无力的声音从回忆中唤回——莱姆斯回来了，他缩着身子倚靠在门框上，看上去精疲力竭，琥珀色的眼睛却很闪亮。

“你回来的很晚。”小天狼星指出，他不太敢直视莱姆斯凹陷的眼窝，尽管他认为自己没有为将近一周的不辞而感到抱歉的必要，“我想去哪里就去哪里，噢，好吧，对不起。你会原谅我的对吗？”

“实际上我不如看上去那么好说话，”莱姆斯沉着脸低声说，他轻轻扣上了门锁，把外套挂在门后的挂钩上，压迫着他和小天狼星之间的气氛和距离，“道歉意味着你愿意接受惩罚吗？”

Chaper10-Part2

操。

惩罚——当这个词是被莱姆斯低哑的嗓音强调的时候，它显然已经脱离了原本的字面意思，带上了另外一种火热的魔力。

小天狼星能感觉到莱姆斯的眼神在自己身上打转，那种奇怪的触感似乎在把他身上的衣服一件一件脱掉，从西装外套到长裤再到衬衫。也在他吞咽口水的时候，细细密密地顺着脊柱滑到尾椎骨，最后撩拨起腹股沟的热量。未知总是很吸引人——他不知道零星的痕迹会出现在哪一块皮肤，也不知道肉体碰撞的声响和呻吟会以什么样的方式回荡在哪里——或许莱姆斯想让他保持安静，又或许他想要听到小天狼星尽可能多的尖叫。

“是的。”小天狼星坐起来回答，直视莱姆斯坚定的眼神，“但在那之前我有一件事要告诉你。”

“是这件事吗？”

莱姆斯把声音压低，绕到小天狼星的身后替他说出秘密，温热的呼吸一点一点打在后颈上，带动小天狼星的呼吸同样加重——等他反应过来的时候，软皮质感的“大脚板”项圈已经完整地扣在了他的脖子上。

“大脚板？”

“如果我的惩罚是被铐起来审讯登记和几块金加隆的罚款了话我现在就要走。”小天狼星的耳根变成了深红色——为自己拙劣的演技和密集的心跳。

“首先，非法阿尼马格斯的罚款可不是‘几块’，其次你说的所有事里只有被铐起来有可能发生。”莱姆斯的手摸进小天狼星的正装外套里，在衬衫下停留，他对着小天狼星的耳后吹了一口气，向小天狼星伸出手，“那么请吧，大脚板。”

惩罚是未知但可以预测的——小天狼星横趴在莱姆斯的大腿上，藏青色的领带从手心勒到手背，把两只手腕固定在一起。衬衫和皮带把黑色的西装长裤拉得紧绷，勾勒出翘臀紧实圆润的轮廓。硬挺的分身被莱姆斯的大腿压着，莱姆斯的分身也同样抵着他的腰，渗出的前液浸湿了衬衫。

莱姆斯的手从小天狼星的腰下伸下去，隔着裤子胡乱撸了两把。在俯身亲吻小天狼星之后，开始拍打撅起的屁股，节奏和力度都并不平稳，接触时的啪声清脆而响亮。

小天狼星在阵痛和挤压的刺激下额角出汗，断断续续地呻吟，他本能地拱起腰扭动逃避——但被莱姆斯轻易地按住，并接受连续几下没有控制力道的抽打后就不再乱动了，深灰色的眼睛泛红。

“噢-啊-啊，嘶……轻点啊。”

“趴好，乖孩子，腰再抬高点。”

“去他妈的我做不到，啊——我知道了……”

莱姆斯轻易地解开皮带扣，长裤顺着抚摸和揉捏顺着大腿滑到膝盖。沾上麻瓜润滑油的手指从敏感的大腿内侧皮肤游走上来，掰开黑发巫师光滑的臀瓣。他疼惜地揉捏甚至是亲吻那些发烫的层叠红印，指尖顺着肌肉环口褶皱转动。另一只手狠狠掐了一下臀瓣，趁着小天狼星吃痛，两根手指挤进了身体里，毫不费力地找到柔软内壁上的腺体，从中央沟壑向四周滑动。臀部的皮肤在用力的拍打下变得浅红，痛感和快感从身体深处炸开，触电般的酥麻顺着脊柱爬到大脑皮层。

小天狼星粗重地喘气，刻意分开的大腿绷直到不断颤抖——就像他正在接受惩罚的臀肉在莱姆斯的巴掌下弹跳，分身里渗出的液体把莱姆斯的长裤也打湿了。但他仍旧不知羞耻地把屁股往莱姆斯的大手上蹭，毫不掩饰地向莱姆斯展示自己有多喜欢这种惩罚。

“但是显然只戴着项圈还不足以证明你就是大脚板，”莱姆斯抽出手指，在他的屁股上重重来了一下，呼吸急促地询问，“对吗？”

褐发巫师轻轻抚摸着皮质项圈上尖锐的铆钉——它们并不如看上去那么危险，就像由重型摩托机油气味，带有锯齿形尖利拉链的旧皮衣和大脚板古怪的脾气组成的小天狼星也不如看上去那么具有攻击性。

“唔——噢-噢操莱姆斯，这是什么，啊——慢点……”

他感觉到光滑冰冷的橡胶质感物体抵在了臀边，顺着扩张的成果，毫不费力地滑进甬道并恰好抵上腺体。它在莱姆斯魔杖的指引下快速震颤起来，代替莱姆斯的手指在内壁上令人疯狂的那一点上旋转按摩，肛塞后长长的黑毛绒尾巴盖在泛红的臀瓣之间，像个情人一样酥痒轻柔地磨蹭着性器上敏感的系带和前端，粗糙宽大的手掌却仍旧像个恶劣的流氓，不知疲倦地在高挺的臀瓣上留下更多的印记。

“是麻瓜电器。”

麻瓜电器——小天狼星压住破坏气氛的笑，翻着白眼接受了这个回答——这个承载了小天狼星对麻瓜文化大部分的喜爱的词语。从莉莉的电热毯到詹姆的电动剃须刀，彼得在亚瑟·韦斯莱帮助下接上的电话线，再到他恨不得拥有所有款式颜色的电动摩托车，就连莱姆斯家曾带来不愉快回忆的电子防盗门和电风吹，小天狼星也慷慨大方地选择既往不咎——他知道自己很快能把这份宽容用在此刻近乎刑具一样折磨着自己的性爱玩具上，甚至喜欢上它。

“你在摇尾巴，Siri。”莱姆斯低声揶揄，在小天狼星恶狠狠臭骂他之前拉起项圈亲吻。

“啊-啊，噢-噢不，妈的上帝啊……”小天狼星揪紧绑住手腕的领带，下腹堆积的酸软感正在向极限逼近，他感觉哀求是从脏话里无法控制地溢出来的——但这显然无法令莱姆斯的动作减缓下来——也许惩罚就是从这一刻开始的，“把那个该死的东西关掉，拜托……”

“求你告诉我你喜欢它。”

啪——

“唔操，啊-啊该死，去他妈的，嗷……”

啪啪——

“放开我，梅林……啊-啊噢见鬼！”

“少说几句脏话，坏狗狗。”莱姆斯烦躁地扯开衬衫，露出胸前闪烁发亮的汗珠——小天狼星有点想爬上去舔干净——如果他现在没有被身体里震颤着的毛绒尾巴肛塞和莱姆斯粗糙的手掌逼迫到全身麻木无力了话。

“操-操混蛋，我发誓你再不把它拿掉我就把你的鼻子打进脑浆里面，噢-不不我错了，我喜欢它，求你关掉吧，不要现在啊啊啊啊——”

小天狼星在高潮的那一刻几乎哭出来了——不，他已经哭出来了。他在急促的呻吟之后无声地大口喘气，眼前花白，剧烈的快感由腹股沟扩散到四肢，分身上的血管跳动着，射在莱姆斯大腿上的精液很快凝固了。莱姆斯注意到他的眼泪，带着薄茧的手打着圈，疼惜地揉搓抚慰臀上的掌痕，揪住还在铃口磨蹭的毛绒尾巴以拽出被润滑液浸透发亮的肛塞，随手扔在地上。

“你还好吗？”莱姆斯解开束缚住小天狼星动作的领带——已经被后者揪得皱巴巴的了，“我弄疼你了？”

他再一次从粗暴的饿狼变回了温柔的绅士——小天狼星希望这不是因为自己的眼泪——因为那会开启体贴柔软的卢平司长模式，而小天狼星现在所需要的是肮脏下流的莱姆斯。

“没有，”小天狼星闷哼一声，搓搓脸颊上的泪水和汗水，不完全地撒谎了，“我是爽的。”

“那么得到教训了吗？”

“我不会再消失了……抱歉。”

“我发现你只在高潮之后礼貌。”

“我还可以更礼貌一点。”小天狼星一字一句清晰地强调，“他妈的快操我，现在，拜托。”

小天狼星不记得在发现莱姆斯身下的“问题”已经大到令人无法忽视的地步时，自己是被后者重重推到床上的，还是自己一边迫不及待地拽开在前一周和格里莫广场12号的一切一起压迫灵魂的正装衣裤，一边主动躺倒在床上的。只记得莱姆斯也很快爬上了床，和他滚到一起。

他解开莱姆斯紧绷的裤子，发现有凝固的精液溢出来时嘲笑莱姆斯只要看着别人射自己就能达到高潮，后者则回敬了一句先听听你自己叫的有多刺激。

然后他们粗喘，继续黏糊糊地拥抱亲吻，用啃咬出情爱红痕的方式掠夺，手指卡紧对方发抖的肌肉和蓬松的头发。莱姆斯套住小天狼星的性器撸动，而他自己的分身狠狠捅进黑发巫师温热的甬道里抽插——他们同时丢失了情人间温和的厮磨和循序渐进的节奏，因为他们所等待的前戏远不止一个疼痛和快感并具的惩罚。

“上帝——小天狼星，我好想你。”莱姆斯虔诚地亲吻小天狼星优美的脊背线条和精密的纹身，语无伦次地说，下半身顶弄的动作把小天狼星回答的“我也想你”顶撞得细碎，“我一直梦到你……”

“噢-噢呃，少废话呃呜……噢-噢用力……”

他们不知疲倦地做爱，换了很多次体位——像第一次来到莱姆斯家，把小天狼星从猎人的位置变成饿狼猎物的骑乘；那天中午在餐桌上，莱姆斯用嘴解开浴袍腰带后压着手臂挺进来；再到公寓客厅的落地窗前，法律执行司副司长对非法阿尼马格斯的独特训诫；充满火焰威士忌酒香浴缸里，坐在滑溜溜的大腿和阴茎上；书房整齐的办公桌，缠着整齐衬衫的双腿和射在字迹工整草案上的精液；抵在墙上操的影子，过于紧窄的格兰芬多校服和短了一大截的拉文克劳校服——这些记忆理应是小天狼星对莱姆斯的全部认知和印象，但事实不是那样的。

因为大脚板也会——甚至更会记得打破了自己一夜情原则的第一个湿吻，一顿并不特别美味甚至有点腻的午餐，回到家路上覆盆子口味的儿童冰淇淋，在湿润皮毛上细细揉搓的修长手指，厚厚积雪覆盖着的松林和一小段埋葬在深处的恐惧秘密，因被撩拨起青春期羞耻回忆而慌忙躲闪的琥珀色眼睛。

被抓得皱巴巴的被单上两具躯体互相交缠，褐发巫师拽紧小天狼星汗湿的头发，轻轻拉拽着软皮项圈上的金属名牌，不间断的亲吻从红肿的嘴唇到各处的黑色纹身——他喜欢小天狼星的纹身，不管是代表着勇气的格兰芬多狮子还是代表着麻瓜文化的十字架。

他压住腰，加快顶弄使他们的交合更加紧密。性器上跳动的血管持续碾磨着充血的腺体，肌肉不断抽动，小天狼星在高潮边缘模糊地听到莱姆斯一遍一遍重复强调倾诉着各种爱欲——我想你，你好可爱也好性感，求你别离开，我喜欢你，我爱你……

他沙褐色的头发泛着金色的光圈，琥珀色的眼睛里也有金色的泡泡——这是小天狼星最后一次被莱姆斯掐着腰一次深入顶到高潮时看到的。但他随即感受到了强硬到发疼的限制感，莱姆斯伸手用拇指堵上了铃口。在轻微窒息感和潮水般的酸痒中，小天狼星难受得咒骂出声，手指疯狂抓挠着莱姆斯的背。

“啊-啊呃……嗯，不，别捂住，”小天狼星贴着滚烫的皮肤恳求道——他不知道自己是否在这天晚上第二次哭泣了，搂着莱姆斯腰的手臂却没有收回来，没有掰开那只正故意堵在自己欲望发泄出口的该死的手，“莱姆斯，莱米，求你，卢平司长，我想射……”

“我想和你一起射，求你了大脚板。”

“天杀的混蛋，噢-噢……”

“梅林……小天狼星，你是完美的，就像我现在操你操得没法停下来，我想你想得根本没法停下来……你离开我的那一周里我一直在寻找你，不管是大脚板还是小天狼星。”

莱姆斯急切地咆哮，毫无逻辑节奏地重复同样的话，小天狼星第一次见到一个人发黄的眼睛里能同时充斥着粗鲁的欲望和坚定的温柔——他的安全感流失了，那不会只因为我离开了不到一周的时间。

“操……Siri，我说不清楚，我他妈可能爱上你了。”

“而我他妈能向戈德里克发誓我一定爱上你了，该死的卢平司长。”小天狼星软绵绵地咒骂，像是安慰一样，轻轻抚摸着饿狼的额头——像莱姆斯平时安抚大脚板那样，落下一个热乎乎的亲吻，“莱姆斯，松开，我真的要到了，噢——噢莱米……”

“保证你明天早上不会走，拜托。”

“我保证我永远不会离开你……”

小天狼星趴在莱姆斯剧烈起伏的胸前承诺，没有发现英俊的脸上流淌的眼泪不只有他自己的。精液顺着柱体流出时，带着哭腔的低哑呻吟被野兽般狂热的深情亲吻吞了个干净。

大脚板轻柔地舔掉莱姆斯胸前的汗珠，也许是最后一次慷慨地允许炮友躺进自己的手臂和怀抱之间——谁知道明天早上起来他们会是什么关系。两个赤身裸体的，汗津津的身体靠在一起，平复着呼吸和温度，互相缠绵。含糊小声地倾诉着情话和爱语——无法分辨这些是否还是从前那样不负责任的那种。

“谢谢你，Siri，谢谢……”莱姆斯满足地说，真正精疲力竭地闭上了双眼。

Chapter10-Part3

小天狼星在和莱姆斯做爱之前从来没有在完事后睡一觉第二天早上醒来的经历——而他现在开始习惯甚至喜欢这种感觉了——激烈的情事后，床是一副很美好的图画，莱姆斯裹在弄皱的床单和被子里熟睡，发出轻微的鼾声。他的头发很乱，用一只干瘦过长的手臂虚圈着小天狼星，赤裸的皮肤贴近小天狼星的。半张好看的脸埋在枕头底下，阳光透过玻璃窗没有被藏青色窗帘遮盖的区域歪歪斜斜地照在胸前深红色的痕迹，给浓密的沙褐色睫毛镀上了一层蜂蜜色。

起床则是困难的工作，小天狼星费力地推开莱姆斯沉重的肩膀，把腿从互相交叉的状态下抽回来。一边穿衣服一边回想着冰箱里剩余的食材——或许以他简单的烹饪技巧来讲，只有抹上黄油的烤面包和两杯热气腾腾，甜的令人作呕的巧克力，或者把烤好的牛角面包拿出来热——他记得自己曾经想要把豆子煮熟浇上酱汁却把它们煮成浑浊的豆汁，因为防止粘锅底把煎鸡蛋放在宽油里炒成蛋花，煎的火腿片比莱姆斯煎的还要焦黑，尝试做草莓味烤馅饼时会把面粉弄得到处都是。

“大脚板，你答应过我的。”

莱姆斯翻身撞到小天狼星——他被小天狼星的动作弄醒的时候仍旧睡眼惺忪，喉咙里发出强硬的咆哮，声音从枕头上透过来。小天狼星可以听到他语气里的慌忙，手臂搂着自己腰的力度突然加大——几乎要捏疼他了。

“别怕，别怕亲爱的。我不会离开的，相信我。”

小天狼星立刻停下了动作，用柔声安慰和适当的抚摸阻止莱姆斯的强调变成委屈的恳求，遏制了莱姆斯回升的安全感再次下滑——从莱姆斯安定下来的速度看，小天狼星的安抚技巧和能力都是值得骄傲的。

“噢，抱歉。”莱姆斯呆愣地瞪着他，茫然地说。手臂慢慢从小天狼星的身上松开滑下来，理智和镇定逐渐回到琥珀色的眼睛里。

然后他有些感到尴尬，用手指梳理着头发补充道：“我必须得确保有机会说出我的秘密，上次我就失败了。”很显然地，莱姆斯开始结巴了，脸色从耳根开始发红——这意味着他要开始为昨夜呢喃了千百次的恳求和一直以来的调情称赞负责任了，他委婉地承认，“我想霸占你今天接下来的所有时间——或者像个约会那样的？”

“你是说你喜欢我。”小天狼星轻柔地指出，伸手滑过莱姆斯的眉骨和耳廓。

“是啊，”莱姆斯用力地点点头，把脸埋进手指里，沙褐色的脑袋蹭在小天狼星衣衫不整的怀里，“很明显。”

“好吧，我是个爱上知道我最大秘密的法律执行司司长的非法阿尼马格斯，我不知道除了同意我还有其他选择。”小天狼星温柔而坚定地回答，耐心地等待莱姆斯抬起头，抚摸着他下颚骨的轮廓。坦白的那一刻他的心跳很平稳——他不知道莱姆斯的是否也是这样。

莱姆斯的脸仍旧是深红色，但表情从忐忑和尴尬转变成小天狼星第一次在报纸上看到他的那种政治家慵懒的狡猾和严肃，他轻咳一声，扶着小天狼星的手臂和床头的木板站起来：“事实上我决定排除不公平的因素——用我的第二个秘密。”

“第二个？”

他点点头，对着小天狼星夸张扬起的眉毛微笑——像给得意的学生颁发神秘奖杯的温柔教授，声音低哑地说：

“是的，那么，大脚板先生，准备好见见月亮脸了吗？”

莱姆斯摸下床去，在惊喜的眼神中虔诚地将魔杖指向因喜悦而密集跳动心脏，念出了早在十年前就印刻在小天狼星记忆深处的咒语：“阿马多，阿尼莫，阿尼玛多，阿尼马格斯。”

小天狼星为他所看到的景象惊呼——高大的褐发巫师经过快速扭曲的变形，在两种激烈的心跳节奏逐渐趋于贴合时，成为一匹四肢修长，右爪雪白，有着银色锥形瞳孔的灰狼——他慢悠悠地走过来，冰凉潮湿的鼻尖和耳后透明的绒毛蹭在小天狼星的手背上。

就像“我是个喜欢着你的非法阿尼马格斯”——有些秘密永远值得为之感到震惊和欣喜——那也是一个共度美好夜晚后睡意浓厚的冬季清晨，非法阿尼马格斯小天狼星抱着怀里安静的月亮脸，和几周前被大脚板熟练的变身转换吓醒的法律执行司副司长莱姆斯做出了同样的结论。


End file.
